Hide and Seek
by Nande-chan
Summary: Draco ama la películas de terror y está dispuesto a protagonizar una cueste lo que cueste. Es Halloween y lo importante ahora es ¿quién será su primera víctima? Advertencia: ligero Gore y slash, AU


**Notas: **Este fic fue escrito para el concurso de archienemigos. Teóricamente el título debería de ser "Disfraz", pero tiene por título Hide and Seek por varias razones.  
Primero, no me suelen agradar los fics que son escritos originalmente en español y tienen título en inglés. Sin embargo en esta ocasión me agrada más como se oye "Hide and Seek" que "Las escondidillas".  
Segundo, cuando lo escribí acababa de ver una película que se llama así.  
Tercero, mientras lo escribía escuchaba una canción del mismo nombre.

Beteado por sirem, mil gracias preciosa :)

* * *

Según algunos rumores, él estaba ahí porque su padre, famoso magnate, había aportado una buena cantidad para la película. Había otros rumores que decían que era amigo de Blaise Zabini, el director. Y las malas lenguas decían que él era el protagonista porque le hizo algunos _favores_ a Zabini. Francamente, esos rumores, a estas alturas, ya no importaban.

El chico no lo hacía mal, no para su primera vez, al menos. Sin embargo, considerando que pudieron haber conseguido a un verdadero actor, Tom Felton por ejemplo, no podías evitar estar un poco decepcionado. Draco Malfoy era su nombre y, en tu opinión era un niño mimado y presumido, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera muy atractivo.

Se movía con superioridad por el plató, con la arrogancia que caracteriza a quién siempre ha tenido todo y cree tener poder sobre todo y todos. Lo peor es que así era, observabas como todos lo miraban al pasar, como todos pensaban que era una especia de dios o similar, como gran parte del reparto lo miraba con deseo. Era atractivo sí, pero no era para tanto, o al menos eso pensabas hasta ese día.

Ese día se filmaba una de las escenas más importantes de la película. Draco, vestido de forma bastante infantil y con una máscara de Freddy Kruger, debía de asesinar a su primera víctima.

Hasta entonces, pensabas que Draco no era tan mal actor, que era uno más del montón, nada sobresaliente. Pero, cuando viste, a través de tu cámara, la forma en la que se movía, tal y como si fuera una serpiente, tu opinión comenzó a cambiar.

Podías ver la manera en la que sigilosamente se acercaba a su víctima, como se situaba detrás de la pelirroja cabeza y le colocaba un poco de cloroformo para que se desmayara. La forma, totalmente insinuante, en la que susurraba "te encontré, perdiste".

Con la siguiente escena pensaste que, efectivamente, Draco era un buen actor. Ahora él estaba jugando con un cuchillo frente al pelirrojo, al tiempo que le proponía el conocido "truco o trato". El otro chico, completamente confundido, no sabía qué decir. Draco volvió a repetirlo, como si esperase que el otro dijera "trato" y le diera sus ansiados dulces. Después de un corto tiempo, el chico pareció comprender así que contestó "trato".

Era lo que el personaje de Draco esperaba, quería sus dulces. Sus acciones reflejaban su deseo por saborearlos tal y como cuando era pequeño, por comer tantos dulces como pudiera. Entonces, feliz de poder tenerlos, acercó el cuchillo al abdomen de su víctima. El otro comenzó a retorcerse y gritar, cosas totalmente inútiles ya que estaba amarrado y alejado de la civilización.

Veías como es que Draco fingía cortar a Ron, cómo es que, al ver la primera gota de sangre, pareció excitarse y comenzó a acariciar los lugares en donde cortaba. Las caricias, las malditas caricias, eran tan sugestivas, los movimientos tan suaves, tan dedicados. En ese momento, sin pensarlo realmente, deseaste ser más que un simple camarógrafo y ocupar el lugar de Ron, quién, por cierto, se encontraba haciendo un gran trabajo, ya que la excitación que las caricias le provocaban era solo notoria en sus pantalones.

Pronto, más sangre comenzó a fluir y la excitación del asesino aumentó. Cuando las entrañas de Ron quedaron al descubierto, Draco pareció emocionarse aun más. Se quitó la máscara y la desechó de inmediato. Ahora solo se concentraba en las entrañas de su víctima y, cual niño pequeño comiendo sus dulces favoritos, comenzó a devoraralas.

Te enfocaste en captar cada movimiento, cada pequeño detalle de la escena. Era fascinante, la forma en la que Draco simulaba comer y disfrutar. La forma en la que pasaba la lengua por sus labios en un intento de degustar la sangre un poco más. La manera en la que su generalmente ordenado cabello se desordenaba y le cubría los ojos.

Nunca habías pensado que alguien como Draco pudiera actuar de esa forma, no era bueno, era jodidamente bueno. Lo habías subestimado. Además, ahora les dabas a todos la razón, Draco Malfoy era muy sexy y terriblemente atractivo, no te podrías explicar cómo es que no lo habías notado hasta ahora.

Te había dejado sin palabras.

De pronto, interrumpiendo el hilo de tus pensamientos, escuchaste la voz del director.

― ¡Potter! ― Llamó autoritariamente, como siempre que se dirigía a ti ―. La próxima escena la filmaremos en media hora, ve a descansar, ¡ahora!

Media hora después, veías a Draco persiguiendo a su nueva víctima al tiempo que decía "ve a esconderte, contaré hasta cien y después iré a buscarte".

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.


End file.
